The Past
by AkiMizu
Summary: What if... What if Brandon's friends hadn't died? What if Jolice hadn't been shot by Mad Dog? Well, just read and see what happens.
1. Chapter 1

**The Past**

**Chapter one - Something changed**

Well, hey there all! It's me again! This fanfic of Gungrave came from the thought 'What if...' It started to grow and now this has happened!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Jolice looked up as the front door of the small, battered cafe slammed open. Harry stood there, rain dripping off his face and clothes, his eyes wide. Nathan stepped forwards.**

"**What is it?"**

**Harry shook his head then gasped out.**

"**It's Kenny, he was caught."**

**Brandon stood up, his eyes narrowing. Nathan gasped.**

"**Not because he stole the necklace, right?"**

**Harry sighed and handed Nathan a piece of paper. Nathan's eyes widened.**

"**That idiot!" He cried, throwing the paper to the ground. Jolice looked over the counter to see what it said but failed because Brandon picked it up.**

"**Hey, Brandon? What do you think we should do?" Harry asked, he looked nervous, an expression which worried Jolice a lot.**

"**What is it?" He asked.**

**Harry shook his head, Brandon ignored him and Nathan just sighed.**

**Brandon walked over to the counter and picked up the necklace from where he had left it, his face dark. He held it out to Harry who looked confused for a moment before his face lit up.**

"**We'll take it back! Right! That's a good idea Brandon!" He smiled.**

**Jolice frowned and walked out into the main room, talking off his apron.**

"**I'll come too."**

"**No you wont." Nathan said adamantly, shaking his head.**

"**But - "**

"**No."**

**Jolice looked to Harry for support.**

"**I don't really do very much round here, I want to come."**

**Harry grinned. "Even if we're going to Milanda's?"**

**Jolice paled, he stepped back. Harry shook his head. **

"**I didn't think so."**

**Jolice shook his head.**

"**No, I'm coming this time. Even if I die."**

**Nathan looked at him. "You couldn't do much even if you did come." Jolice glared at him. "But... If you really want to, I guess it's ok with me."**

**Jolice smiled as they walked out the door together, turning the light out.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Fighting was harder than it looked. Jolice had decided this almost as soon as they walked into Milanda's house. He had already been punched in the stomach and winded, although the others didn't have a scratch. He sighed quietly as they walked through the expensively carpeted floors. At least he wasn't still at the cafe on his own, feeling useless.**

"**Hey." Nathan pointed at the corner and pressed his finger to his lips. The carefully rounded the corner, walking straight into a group of guards. Harry gasped as one reacted faster than him and lashed out at his head. Brandon quickly took out two and Nathan knocked out a third. Jolice jumped backwards as one raised a gun at him, his eyes wide. Time seemed to stop as they looked at each other, the guard with the gun and Jolice. Then suddenly Harry came from nowhere and punched the guard in the face, breaking his nose.**

"**Jolice, you have to be more careful." Harry said, smiling slightly as the guard dropped like a stone. "You really could get killed." He turned and started walking again, Brandon quickly following him. Jolice just stood there, looking at the gun in the guard's limp hands. He really could have died. Nathan shoved him forwards suddenly. **

"**Hey come on! We'll get left behind." He smiled. "Don't worry, I'll protect you."**

**Jolice smiled. That seemed to make it impossible for him to be killed. Nathan always meant what he said.**

**Brandon looked at them over his shoulder as they caught up. He grinned and winked, showing that it would be okay and it was almost over. Harry looked at them.**

"**The worst that can happen is that we can die, but hey, Kenny's one of us right? He would do the same if we were in that position." He laughed. "I doubt he'd get this far though."**

**Brandon and Nathan laughed too. Jolice just smiled, the gun incident had affected him more than they realised.**

**They saw two guards outside a large oak door with gold carved into the wood. They ran at them, Brandon kicking the first one in the face and Nathan and Harry taking down the second one. They looked at the door, it seemed more imposing because of what was on the other side. They knew this but it was the hardest line to cross anyway.**

**Jolice shook his head and stepped forwards.**

"**Come on guys, let's just get it over with, right?"**

**They nodded, the smiled. **

"**Hey Jolice, how about you go in first?" Harry said, grinning.**

**Jolice paled and stepped back, Nathan gave Harry a withering look. **

"**We're going in together remember?"**

**Brandon nodded and so did Harry. They opened the door and stepped into their own possible deaths.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I hope you liked this guys! I thought this up yesterday and because I finished Darkness Spreads before then, I decided to put it up. Please R&R!

Hellsingandinuyasharock


	2. Chapter 2

**The Past**

**Chapter 2 - Once, without warning.**

I'm sorry for taking so long with this guys!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Harry smiled at the guards surrounding them, warily.**

"**So,"**

"**Yes. So."**

**Brandon glared at them, his yellow eyes narrowing.**

"**We came for Kenny."**

**Jolice looked at Nathan, Nathan looked at Harry, Harry sighed and looked at the ground. Sometimes, Brandon was just _too_ direct.**

"**We would like to see Milanda, we promise not to cause any trouble."**

**The guards lowered their guns slightly, an expression of confusion covering their blank faces.**

"**Milanda." Brandon growled.**

**The guards looked at each other, then at Brandon.**

"**Please?" Jolice tried to be civil.**

**The guards smiled.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"**So," Milanda leant back casually on her large, ornately decorated sofa. She eyed the small group lazily, then flicked some ash from her cigarette into a near-by ash tray. "I hear you want your friend back?"**

**She sounded incredibly bored by the whole thing.**

"**Yes." Harry smiled awkwardly, raising a hand to scratch the back of his head nervously. "We can just take him and leave, though we do apologise for the trouble he caused you..."**

**She stared at them.**

"**Um...?"**

**She burst out laughing.**

**The group watched her, Harry looking a little dismayed, unsure of what to do next.**

**Eventually, though, she managed to gain control over herself again.**

"**Ahaha... Yes, I'm sure I would just _love_ to give him back,"**

**The heavy sarcasm worried Jolice a little.**

"**But you see... He really has caused an awful lot of trouble to me, and I would prefer to see his face smashed into the ground several times rather than see him return safely home with his friends."**

**Brandon tensed, Harry placed a restraining hand on his arm then turned to grin once more at Milanda.**

"**Once again, I apologise for the inconvenience, it really is unforgivable that he stole from you, but I'd just hate the thought of a beautiful woman such as yourself" He tried not to blanche. "Seeing his ugly face being beaten to a pulp. It just doesn't seem right, does it?"**

**Milanda glared at him for a long time. Several minutes passed. Harry felt sweat dripping down the side of his face. **

**Finally, she sat back and looked away from them.**

"**Fine. You're boring me anyway." Jolice blinked. "I'll give you your friend back."**

**Nathan could hardly hide the grin on his lips as Kenny was brought out by the guards from earlier and thrown into them. They all embraced him warmly, trying not to comment on the large bruises and swellings on his face.**

"**However,"**

**They turned as one to face Milanda who now wore a smug grin of her own.**

"**Because you have wasted so much of my time, I believe you owe be some entertainment... Guards!"**

**They were dragged away from each other and out of the room with Milanda's taunting laughter following them out.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"**Jeez guys, I'm sorry they got you too..."**

**Nathan glared at the smaller man, ignoring the look of honest guilt that covered it. Harry was pretty much carrying Brandon who had had a tendon ripped in one of his legs and was flinching every time he tried to use it to walk. Jolice smiled, placing a comforting hand on Kenny's shoulder, but saying nothing. That was probably the best idea for him as his top lip was completely split.**

"**Aw, come on guys! I said I was sorry, what more can I do?"**

**Nathan sighed, then turned to face him.**

"**You're right, I guess we're all just a little tired and uncomfortable right now. We've already forgiven you anyway." He winked and grinned, touching his fingers to the large swelling on his head.**

**Kenny grinned.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"**Aw man... What a mess."**

**The group stared at Nathan, who seemed to have just given the understatement of the year. He looked away sheepishly.**

**Everything in the cafe seemed to have been completely broken to pieces. Gun holes littered the walls like millions of tiny eyes. Benches, tables and all of the cups were smashed into tiny pieces. The till was just gone, and the phone was pretty much dust and wires.**

**Jolice tearfully picked up a scrap of cloth that had used to be his apron and put it in his pocket.**

**Harry stared at the destruction, then turned to Brandon who nodded in return.**

"**We should leave... Now."**

**Kenny frowned. "But, we just got back Harry..."**

**He made a small squeaking noise as Nathan picked him up by the collar of his shirt and held him close to his face.**

"**We're _leaving_. Understand?" **

"**Err... Yes... Sir?"**

**He felt his feet touch the floor again and sighed with relief.**

**Jolice hadn't said anything the whole time, Nathan noted. He must have been pretty upset.**

"**C'mon Jolice, let's go. There's nothing we could've done anyway."**

**Jolice nodded stiffly, then turned away and walked out what was left of the front door, his head low.**

**Nathan sighed. "He really did love this place y'know?"**

**Kenny and Harry nodded silently, Brandon just stared at the door frame.**

"**I guess we'd better get out of town for a while, right Harry?" Nathan sighed as he followed Jolice out. **

"**Yeah... We should move out and never come back." Harry patted his friend's shoulder. "It'd be better if we didn't leave any trace of us being here, or anywhere else. I don't what _him_ tracking us down..."**

**Brandon nodded.**

"**Let's go Harry."**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Eeeee! I'm sorry this was such a bad chapter!! Please forgive me!

Oh yeah, I also changed my name! It's now AkiMizu. Don't forget, okay!!


End file.
